United Earth Federation
The United Earth Federation, shortened as UEF, was a peacekeeping organization established on Earth in 3360 by the Allied Nations, which was then the modern form of the United Nations. It was created to rid the world of all terrorism, genocide, mass starvation, and war in general. For a hundred and fifty years the UEF did a surprisingly effective job around the world. However, in 3510, the president of the United Earth Federation changed; and so did its goals. In the year 3500 the UEF officially became an indepndent organization, splitting off from the Allied Nations. It continued to do many peacekeeping activities through the thirty sixth century; but that phase was suddenly over upon the arrival of the year 3570. Up through the years to 3575, special preparations were made to follow up on a scheme not to different from a clichéd world domination. They would be the ultimate power of Earth, and with their legions of supersoldiers trained to strike anywhere at a moment's notice without questions, they would topple the AN and anyone that stood against them. Starting in 3575 and continuing to 3578, the UEF "confiscated" children who statistically had "perfect genes." Several centuries ago, computer algorithms were programmed into cells of every human being to record strength and other attributes, as well as report every gene comination and any diseases and disorders the child may have been born with. They could even report allergic reactions, all through little sensors through the cells' bodies. The UEF took advantage of this to sort out their perfect specimens. One thousand children were kidnapped by helicopter in the dead of night all across the globe and sent to various centers, in which they were afterward all sent to a single center in modern-day north Kazakhstan. The kiddnaped child was given a permanent tattoo upon arrival on their left shoulder: a three digit number stating the order of registration. The first kidnapped child got the number 000, the last, 999. This was the first phase of Operation Tharkad. The first sub-operation of Op Tharkad, dubbed Operation Catalyst, was the first stage of training for the thousand of children. But, it wasn't regular training. Statistics have shown that young children learn much better than teenagers, and the UEF knew this. This was a long period of intensive mental training. By age ten, most "students" knew more than the average high school freshman. Over their mental training, ending ten years after confiscation, they were taught everything from mathematics and physics to foreign languages and chemistry, though it mainly focused on history. Operation Catalyst overlapped the next phase of training, dubbed Operation Valhalla. Op Valhalla was named after the slain souls of battle. This phase started when the students were around 7 and a half years old. This is when they were taught extreme survival training. Although teachings varied from student to student, most were taught nearly every form of martial arts, combined with gun warfare and use of various electronics. They were taught nonstop. Sometimes, the students were put in helicopters and dropped in a random forest, and ordered to do anything to survive. Approximately one in two children died in this phase. Often, when two children had very similar fighting abilities, the two children were ordered to fight to the death. This sorted out who was in fact the ultimate soldier. Several times during this phase, the students had surgery performed on them, augmenting them with superstrong muscles among other things. This made the students supersoldiers, who became all the more deadly. They punched harder, had extreme endurance, could jump jawdropping heights, and were insanely fast. All the while knowing the physics involved to perform moves with perfect precision. However, not all soldiers were the same; some were picked for extreme speed and agility performance while others were trained for strength and sturdiness, with speed to a lesser extent. Either way, the augmentation brought unspeakably excrutiating anguish that often left the students shrieking in pain for hours, until their voicebox was long dead. Most of the time, the pain never went away. As if some memories weren't bad enough. Operation Aurora was the final sub-operation of Tharkad. The brass of the United Earth Federation had high hopes for their 481 survivors. In fact, they had high hopes of dominating the world. Many unspeakable acts of violence suddenly erupted around the world, including the assassination of America's president, Josef Havarson, and the initiation of a new world war, pitting Korea, China, India, Russia, Kazakhstan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Pakistan, Egypt, Iraq, Turkey, and Mongolia versus the European Union, America, Israel, Libya, South Africa, Japan, and Australia. The UEF supersoldier companies were quickly spread throughout the entire world. Kilo Company in Eurasia. Bravo Company in North America. Alpha in Africa, Oxford in Antarctica. Fortunately, the late stages of the plan, total domination, were never reached. During preparations it was interrupted by the invasion of Earth by the Evoknights. No UEF brass survived... but the same cannot be said about the soldiers. Four, in fact, made it off Earth. Their names, Lan Aviv, a Teroare and known as #082, Tzigane Roark, a human known as #009, Jake Burns, another human coincidentally known as #666, and Chester Comunale, a human known as #876. Only Lan and Chester survived the flights away from Earth. Companies There were 481 surviving supersoldiers and 20 squads, meaning each squad originally had 24 people except for Alpha, which had 25. However, some people were switched around, giving some squads up to 30 members and others down to 14. This shows the continent, region, or specific country each company was stationed after the start of the World War and their ranking. Lan, who originally was placed in Enigma Company, was reassigned early to Forfex and later to Indigo. Then she was reassigned permenately to Kilo. Chester was originally and permenately assigned to Bravo. But not every company was ranked equally. Some were dubbed 'more important' than others. There were four rankings for the companies, represented by pluses (+). The more pluses, the higher ranking the company held. After the World War started, the companies had very little interaction with each other. But beforehand they were all in the same places during training, these areas being in urban combat training in the United States, cold mountain training in Austria-Switzerland, rugged desert combat training in north Pakistan, tundra combat and survival training in Norway, and jungle combat and guerilla training on Christmas Island. Alpha- North Africa (+++) Bravo- United States / Pacific Ocean (++) Collet- United States / Pacific Ocean (++) Delta- Europe (+++) Enigma- Europe (++) Forfex- Eurasia (+++) Gray- United States / Caribbean (+) Hotel- United States (++) Indigo- Eurasia (++++) Jannock- Australia (+) Kilo- Eurasia (+++) Lima- Nepal (++) Moore- Kashmir Region (+) Nova- East Korea, East Russia, Sea of Japan (+++) Oxford- Antarctica (+) Phoenix- Kashmir Region (++) Royale- Europe (++) Storm- Pacific Islands (+++) Tango- South Africa (Region) (+) Union- New England (+) Category:Factions